Here In Your Arms
by cameracannotlie
Summary: CJ goes to visit her uncle and cousin in Beacon Hills with the knowledge of the fact that her uncle is actually her father and her cousin Stiles is actually her brother. As it turns out Beacon Hills is not just any small town, but she already knows that. Isaac/OC, but will contain some other parings. Rated T just in case but might change it later.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

"Ugh" CJ sighed, leaning her head against the window of the bus she was sitting on. W_hy the bloody hell doesn't this town have an airport. _The bus ride wasn't that long, but she hated having to take the bus. Especially after sitting on a plane for hours.

The bus stopped at the bus station in Beacon Hills. "Finally" she said when she got out and stretched her arms above her head. She grabbed her bag and started walking. _Small town. The house can't be too far from here. _She thought, and she was right. After walking for a couple of minutes she saw the lights of the Stilinski house. She could feel her heart beat faster as she approached the house.

"Well, it's now or never." she whispered to herself as she rang the door bell.

Sheriff Stilinski opened the door. " Chelsea?" he said with confusion.

"Hello, uncle," she said harshly, "or should i say father."

...

"How long have you known" the sheriff asked as they were sitting around the kitchen table.

"I'm good at solving cases", she said and shrugged, "you know, it runs in the family I guess." She grinned softly and stared down in the coffee cup she was holding in her hands. He smiled a bit of a wonky smile back at her.

"How much have your mother told you?" he asked her after a few minutes of dead silence.

"She haven't told me anything. Nothing at all." CJ said and sighed out loud. "When I confronted her about it she denied it, but I could tell that she was lying. So I packed my bag and got on the first plane I could find that went to America and here I am." she said, took a breath and added: "Of course I had to take the buss for a couple of hours since this bloody town don't have a fucking airport, but that's fine I guess."

Another deadly silence followed after that.

"So, basically, the reason i'm here is because I want.. No, I need some answers." she said and put down her cup. "My whole life have been a lie. My dad, which is not my dad, who was supposed to be dead, is not dead and not even my dad because he don't even exist. My mom made up some guy who was supposed to be my dad who is not my dad because you are." she stopped and took a breath realizing she made no sense at all. "Do you get what I'm trying to tell you?"

"My son has ADHD, I know how to get around." he just replied.

"Yeah, about that. Does Stiles know?"

The sheriff just shook his head and she could see the sorrow in his face.

"No I haven't told him. We were supposed to tell him I guess, but then", he stopped in the middle of the sentence before he continued, "but then his mother died and I couldn't bare to tell him without her. I just couldn't."

...

"What's with the bags?" Stiles shouted when he got inside the house. Both CJ and the sheriff froze in their seats. They exchanged looks as the footsteps came closer to the kitchen.

"Dad?" he said just as he walked in to the kitchen, then just stopped in the middle of the kitchen floor.

"Hey buddy." CJ said and smiled to the boy as he stood there looking like he just fell from the moon.

"What the fuck, Chelsea? What are you doing here." he just said.

"It's CJ and is that a proper way to greet your family?" she said and got up from the and hugged him. "You haven't changed a bit."

Stiles leaned back from the hug and looked at her weirdly.

"The last time you saw me I was ten"

"You are just as short now as you were then." she said and grinned widely.

"You're not that tall, and that still does not answer my question, what are you doing here? It's almost midnight. We're not in Brit-land you know." he said and crossed his arms over his chest.

"About that." the sheriff said and crossed his arms over his chest as well and looked at him with both eyebrow raised.

_Wow, the similarities. _CJ thought to herself.

"Where have you been all this time Stiles", the sheriff continued. "As you said, it is almost midnight."

"That is", Stiles started to say as he unfolded his arms, "not the point here."

The sheriff was about to say something but CJ stopped and looked at him just saying; "Maybe now is the time."

"The time for what?" Stiles just said even more confused then he was when he walked in.

...

"Were you ever going to tell me?" Stiles shouted to his dad and then ran upstairs. The sheriff just sighed and put his head in his hands.

"Well that didn't go very well." CJ said.

"Didn't go well? It didn't go at all." She could hear the frustration in his voice when he said that. She was about to say something when they heard footsteps coming down from the stairs and went out the front door.

"Should we be worried?" she asked.

"No. He is probably going to Scott or something. I'll call his mom in the morning." he just replied. "There is a guest bedroom upstairs to the left. You know where it is."

She took her bags upstairs and laid them down on the bed. She opened the window. There was howling coming from somewhere not to far away.

* * *

Sorry that this chapter has not anything to do with Isaac. He will appear later. This is more like a presentation of my OC.

Also my English is not very good so there might be some mistakes in the text. If so, please let me know. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

"So, are you gonna talk to your dad today?" Scott asked Stiles as they were driving his Jeep to school.

Stiles just shrugged. He'd been so angry when he left last night he didn't even think about the fact that he had to talk to his dad about this. Scott had looked a bit confused tho when he showed up at his doorstep about a half an hour after he had left. He'd look more confused after Stiles rambled an explanation, which made no sense because he had been so angry with his dad that the words that came out of his mouth sounded like a key-smash.

He managed to calm down enough to actually make some sense of all that had happened and Scott, all goodie goodie as he always is let him stay there for the night.

"I don't really want to think about that right now." Stiles just said and parked the Jeep on the parking lot outside the school.

"But you do know you can't avoid him forever. He is the sheriff of the town."

"Yeah." Stiles said and sighed. "I know."

...

CJ was sitting in the kitchen with a warm cup of tea between her hands. She had been up for about five hours and the time was around twenty past nine. She woke up with a mega jet lag and she pretty much felt like she was hungover.

"One does not simply travel from England to America without getting a jet lag." she said to herself and took a sip from her tea.

She had the house to herself because the sheriff had to go to work early. It had been all weird when he left because of what happened last night. He had also been really sad because of how Stiles had reacted to the new.

"I know you have a lot of questions that you want answers to, and you will get them, but it will all have to wait until I get to talk to Stiles properly about this, OK?" he just said.

"Of course." CJ just answered. "I'll see if I can get him back for dinner after school today. For all I know he might actually listen to me since we're sort of on the same page on this.

The sheriff just nodded and then he left.

CJ sighed and drank the rest of her tea. She had about five hours until she was going to Stiles school to talk to him. She stretched and went to get her ipod. She found the first and best song she could find, which was In Case You Didn't Know by Olly Murs, and then she started dancing and singing out loud.

...

CJ arrived Stiles school around ten minutes before it ended. She sat on the hood of the his Jeep waiting for him.

She sat there for about five minutes when she saw him walking towards the Jeep with a lad she figured must have been Scott.

"Hey stranger!" she shouted at him.

"What are you doing here CJ?" he just asked when he got to the Jeep.

"Hello Scott." she said to him as he stood next to Stiles.

"What's up CJ." he just said cute as always.

"Okay, look Stiles I'm not gonna shuffle around, you know why I'm here." she said and jumped down from the hood of the Jeep. "He wants to talk to you, and he wont give me any answers until he talks to you first."

"Yeah, well I promised Scott I'll study with him so I can't." Stiles said and crossed him arms around his chest.

"Alright, Scott." CJ said and looked at him. "Would mind studying alone today?"

"No it's fine." Scott said.

"What? Scott you're basically failing every class! How-" Stiles started to say.

"Yeah, well I'll be fine. Look he is your dad. And obviously she's your sister."

"Well yeah, genius, I know that. Now tell me, how do you plan to pass the test we have for tomorrow." Stiles said and Scott looked at him like he just fell from the moon.

"Look, lads, it's probably not gonna take that long. Or it might, but lets make it quick. Anyways, you can go later and help you study then." CJ said with a doubt. Something about this wasn't right, but she didn't know what it was yet.

"Okay, fine." Stiles said and went to get into his Jeep.

"Also, I need a ride back."

"What? How did you even get here?"

"I walked."

"You wa-, okay, weirdo.

"Well it's not like I have a car at the moment Stiles, how did you think I got here?"

"Just get in the car will you."

CJ laughed and opened the door behind the driver's seat, when she spotted a tall, blondish boy walking out of the school house.

"Who is that?" She asked.

"That's Isaac, and no you can forget about it."

"What?"

"You know what I'm talking about CJ!"

"He's cute, and I might as well have some fun when I'm here."

"No, you're not! He is like two years younger than you." he told her and glared at her from the car mirror.

"Yeah yeah, whatever you say brother." she said and grinned back at him.

He sighed and Scott chuckled silently. Stiles just gave him an angry glare and started the engine and drove of. CJ took another look at this Isaac as they drove of and smiled a bit to herself.

* * *

I'm so sorry I have been really busy so I haven got the time to write much which is why I've been late with this chapter. I'm also sorry that it is so short, but I promise that the next one will be longer and not so boring. Also really sorry for my bad English!


End file.
